1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a power conversion system which is endowed with a “changing mechanical advantage”. The movable fulcrum is an important part of the disc or circle lever and is used to provide changing force velocities, one force being uniform and one force being of variable velocity. Also by modification of the points of application both Effort and Resistance forces can be of variable velocity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional mechanical power conversion systems of today are basically an assortment of “levers or simple machines”. All have various configurations and combinations with their input and output forces typically of a constant “uniform velocity”.
The present invention's configuration is fashioned primarily like a “circle or disc lever”. The disc and its given movable fulcrum arc segment set upright like a wheel on a road ready to rock to and fro on its tangent support base. In one of the preferred modifications, the disc lever rocks to and fro 8.113 degrees on its support base and has the shape and workings with a movable fulcrum. Its fulcrum arc segment has small ring gear teeth matching the teeth on support base rack teeth. The meshing of the teeth keeps translation of the rolling fulcrum arc from occurring on rack support base when Effort and Resistance forces are applied to the disc gear.
This new disc lever arrangement has the capacity which makes available an efficient variable output force in a certain given distance and or time cycle. Its value is based on an output force supplied from a single disc unit of which its E and R forces are moving seeking equilibrium or place of rest. When this place of rest is found motion stops and changes direction. A normal procedure is to series compound these variable R output forces. This is accomplished by the use of several discs units coupled together with their E and R forces compounded hydraulically in a series. These discs are lined up together in a row like a roll of coins rolling the same measured distance to and fro on their sides with spaces for parts and connections in between them while series compounding is occurring. The Effort and Resistance input and output forces are piped together hydraulically in a progressive E to R fashion. Thus connecting and progressively compounding the E to R forces, at each and every disc levers points of input and output. This includes compounding of the forces in the series from the first to the last discs. This provides an output force. As the plurality of discs all roll together simultaneously the same distance in the same overall time, an output force is accomplished in this manner and within a relatively small space.
Importantly with motion, the various disc unit modifications hydraulically have their parts, forces, volumes and displacements hydraulically matched, meaning that every hydraulic cylinder whether it is an Effort or Resistance set are paired up together and have all the same volumes and or displacements and are all displaced in the same overall distance and or time factor.
This said overall term is why each and every disc unit when compounded in a series with several disc units must be set up as a individual unit free working by itself and yet its product is shared progressively by all units as a series compounding unit and its given force output.
In applied mechanics and physics, the quantity of work done is defined: “If a force is not constant”, then the work done equals the “average value” of the force, times the displacement of the particle parallel to the direction of the force. Efficiency, is defined as; n=W out/W in
where n=efficiency/w=work.
This variable output force starts out at a higher force and with motion declines to a place where equilibrium occurs and motion stops. The uniform E and the variable R force overall velocity ratio of this invention is set up and compared with that of a conventional levers uniform E, uniform R overall velocity ratio with the same distance and or time cycle.
The Effort and Resistance forces can be modified and by test situated selectively and advantageously by the builder at primary points in, on, about, or around the Disc using proportionate add on lever arms, or various hydraulic cylinders and or various force chamber configurations on or about the periphery of the disc including the inside of the wheel or tire hydraulically.
Where the disc sits on its support base is a very important part which is its “movable fulcrum arc”. This arc is a certain measured segment of the discs circumference and of which provides a controlled changing mechanical advantage and changing E and R moment arm ratio. With some modifications, the motion of the disc lever rolling on its movable fulcrum arc, effect the Resistance moment arm too actually “grow in length” while the Effort moment arm remains a constant (radius of the disc) length. This growing in length R moment arm provides for changing force velocity ratios which provides for a controlled decline of the R output forces. The longer the R moment arm is, the lesser the R force output, and it is this growing length provides a declining variable output force which started at infinity and declined to where a conventional R output force is at and stops.
Among others and in a preferred modification; the applied Effort force is connected with a pin and bushing to the axis or center of the disc unit. There are two points of Resistance output at the fulcrum at the discs bottom (shaped like an anchor) of the disc at zero degrees or infinity. These two R output forces decline alternately in a to and fro rolling motion cycle and provide alternately the growing length of the fulcrum arc to a finish of 8.113 degrees each and at opposite ends of this 8.113 degree finish growing arc. The chord of the 8.113 Degree fulcrum arc is a changing and growing left and alternating right R moment arm. The disc is ready to roll on the support base clockwise starting at infinity and growing to 8.113 degrees. Both are connected with a pin and bushing to the discs periphery (its circumference).
The inventor has found that by multiplying 0.1416×the Diameter of a circle, provides the largest natural fulcrum arc roll motion cycle available on the support base for everything pertinent to remain proportional to each other. An 8.113 degree fulcrum roll cycle is selected for displaying certain principle applied herein.
For various builders' purposes, there are other modifications in which incremental work areas large and small for the disc to work on and are found along 73 degrees (to the right or left of top dead center on the support base) of the support base and this is also for the providing of the changing E and R force velocity Ratios. This is where a reverse of the E and R points of connection to the disc is used. In the further mentioning of this preferred modification, there are two alternate points for the Applied Effort force, one at the top upper left, and one at the top upper right side of the disc lever. Both are connected operatively at the periphery. They operate alternately. The R output forces are provided at the disc axis parallel to the tangent support base.
This support base can be other then flat or of a fixed type with a generally linear configuration.